


I don't submit, much less to you two.

by Aobathewhore



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobathewhore/pseuds/Aobathewhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened while I was fighting Amaimon. He pinned me to be ground and nothing I did un-seated him. All of the on-lookers gasped expecting amaimon to kill him, or drag him to hell. But. The green haired from merely flipped me over to where I was staring at him. I was startled to see Mephistopheles standing behind him "Wh-" that's when Amaimon kissed me, shoving his tongue harshly into my mouth causing me to cry out <br/>"no!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't submit, much less to you two.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLUR MY DARLING EXOCISTS! You can follow me on Instagram at @/rinthewhore please do! I love meeting new people and this chapter is short. Read my book on WATTPAD. The book is 'taken by he Demon king,'

~~~~~~~ RINS P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~

It happened while me and amaimon were fighting. My blue flames flew torward the green hiared male, annoyance shining in my eyes as my twin, yukio, screeched for me to run. "SHUT UP FOUREYED MOLE FACE!" I turn around and scream, tired of hearing his nagging.

That was when amaimon grabbed my tail, and, surprisingly, pinned me down on the ground. Mephistopheles could be heard clapping as he dropped to the ground beside me, who was struggling, blue flames surging, and a calm amaimon, who straddled the younger male.

"Ah~ Rin, haven't you learned not to turn your back on another demon, or any one for that matter? Well you have now." 

Amaimon flipped me over until I was facing him, a glare on my face. I opened my mouth to voice my displeasure. That's when amaimon kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth harshly. 

Surprised, and annoyed, maybe a little disgusted, I bit the tongue, causing iron tasting blood to fill my mouth. Amaimon pulled away and I spit the blood to the side. 

Amaimon looked to Mephisto for instruction. Mephisto jerked me up by the tail roughly, causing me to mewl. He snapped for every one to hear "you w̶i̶l̶l̶ n̶o̶t̶ bite me," he growled before shoving his mouth on mine. When he forced his tongue in my mouth I didn't bother to bite him for the fear of something bad. 

That's when I felt amaimon grinding his hard on against my ass I tensed, from the tongue ridding against my own and amaimon grinding on my ass, I groaned.

Both Mephistopheles and amaimon smirked, causing me to flush. Mephistopheles grabbed me and yelled "well we will be off~" before jumping to his house.

I gaped surprised at the view of the mansion "it's not the only thing that's big~" amaimon said causing me to flush harder

"Shut up you stupid demon." I snapped

Mephistopheles glared "i thing punishment is in order." He said sounding almost happy 

"Hello no. Bite me bitch." I said confidently


End file.
